extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vuunega Inhabitants
Amorphs Amebozoa *Amebo *Amob Lanches thumb|A [[Blorb, a prime example of a Lanche.]] *Barnikleech *Blorb *Gaping Lugg *King of Creepers *Neurolanche *Nubrancho *Nuralanche *Nurilanche Plasmoids *Blob *Goo *Ooze *Slime *Slop *Sludge Anthoids Anemolees *Anemolee *Handfysh *Scylloid "Jellies" *Aneucts *Jellaquib *Jelloid *Jellywolf *King of Sailors Koryls thumb|An Urn Koryl, a prime example of a Koryl. *Basket Koryl *Tether Koryl *Urn Koryl Vuusponge *Frightener Vuusponge Arthromorphs Unclassified species *Glyptant — Catapult Forest, Zeeon *Hydrasting *Morthera *Proboscipillar *Stallop — Great Savannah, Zeeon *Vormsect Dryptoscelidans ---- Camomasters Camomasters are very closely related to the Trapmasters, but unlike Trapmasters they have returned to the surface to hunt. Unlike the active Weblords, however, they remain ambush predators. They have developed their four legs to be able to be pulled in to hide the main body from sight. These legs are designed in all species to resemble some object, different between species. Though some only use their legs to disguise themselves, others cover their own body in minor webbing and attach substrate to this to better their camouflage in a technique referred to as "ghillying". Although their front legs are still scooped, most species do not dig and this is becoming a vestigial trait, with the scooped legs instead being used to help hide the main body. *Fecamaster *Littermaster *Stonemaster Striders Striders are very different in appearance when compared to their Dryptoscelidan relatives. Whereas Trapmasters grew into a compact shape and Weblords grew outwards, Striders instead grew upwards, standing upon tree-like limbs. By far the biggest group within Dryptoscelida, they are also the least populous across the planet. However, they are formidable predators. Their spherical body is sloped down at a forward slant, which allows the wounding leg to have a better aim at shorter prey items. They have almost completely forgone web use, only using it to house their larvae in large, bag-like ootheca. These ootheca are covered in numerous holes that have been excavated by the larvae inside it upon their hatching, and the outside of the nest is very sticky to prey, giving the larvae ample food supply until they reach a mature enough age to forage on their own. Surprisingly, these young are more similar to tiny Weblord than Striders, with out-splayed legs. They quickly adapt to an upright posture once on their own, however. *Deep Strider — Deep Mangrove, Zeeon *Grand Stepover — Great Savannah, Zeeon *Hiryu Strider — Unspecified location *Killer Stilt — Unspecified location *Lake Strider — Unspecified location *Pebble Strider — Unspecified location *Stiltwalker — Unspecified location *Strider — Unspecified location *Typtoh — Unspecified location Trapmasters Trapmasters are closely related to the Weblords, although they are all ambush predators. Their front legs are scooped, adapted to dig tunnels or even whole lairs. Their wounding leg is also built differently than other Dryptoscelidan types, laying flat against their back and being more hyperdermic in overall shape. A trapmaster will dig a pit and cover the top with webbing strands, which are then hidden by debris set upon the hole. This webbing is -far- weaker than that found in the Weblords, and prey will easily collapse it to fall into the hole. A trapmaster will then thrust its wounding leg through the prey to mortally wound it. They also use a primary entrance that is covered with dirt if they ever need to escape from potential predators. Trapmaster legs are shorter and stubbier than those found in Weblords to facilitate subterranean life better. *Den Izen *Trapmaster Weblords frame|A [[Spinster, a prime example of an arboreal Weblord.]] Weblords are the primary group of Dryptoscelidans found upon the planet Vuunega. They are notable for their three posterior-oriented claws that act like spinnerettes, two of which extract produced webbing from the organ within their body and place it upon the third claw, which then sets it into place. Species may use this gossamer for various purposes, although the two primary uses are for prey-capturing nets like those of the Spinster and as strong sleeping quarters known as fortresses like those of the Spinnister. In all species, their legs are long and spindly, splaying out sideways to distribute their weight or to allow them to easily move between branches between various trees. *Spinnister — Catapult Forest & , Zeeon *Spinster — Deep Mangrove & Catapult Forest, Zeeon *Spintle Graspers *Currvena *Cyaprax *Graae Krebbs *Clawgrip — Landfall Beach, Zeeon *Clawsnip *Vuukelp Krebb — Zeeonese Coastal Vuukelp Forest, South Zeeonese Ocean Mantipedes *Mantipede *Protomantipede *Tree Ribbon — Catapult Forest, Zeeon *Zandipede — Southern Zeeonese Coast, Zeeon Shrymp *Blinding Shrymp *Flash Shrymp *Krilla *Nova Shrymp Xenosurans *Crawler *Trilobittle Flora Although not all flora is related to one another, this section clumps them all together for simplicity's sake. *Scrusk *Tuftball Diamuck *Diaslime *Diasludge *Diaweed Vuukelp *Blue Vuukelp *Brown Vuukelp *Clear Vuukelp *Green Vuukelp *Myrandha Vuukelp *Red Vuukelp Xenosurins Not to be confused with the similarly-named Xenosurans, Xenosurins are a species of mobile flora known also for their leeching of minerals from their surroundings to form armored plates as protection. Unlike the other types of flora, Xenosurins possess eye-like optic centers that will focus on passersby, and may or may not attempt to defend themselves. Xenosurins make up the primary terrestrial flora on Vuunega. *Catapult Tree *Lobbing Tree *Slinger Tree Fysh *Bullfysh *Crowfysh *Greater Skewfysh *Rexfish *"Small Koryl Fish" *"Small Swamp Fish #1" *"Small Swamp Fish #2" *"Small Tidal Fish #1" *"Small Tidal Fish #2" *"Small Tidal Fish #3" Janitorfysh *Armored Janitorfysh *Osteoporofysh *Plated Janitorfysh *Scaled Janitorfysh Clackers *Bistre Clacker *Black Clacker *Green Clacker *Mottled Clacker *Red Clacker *Sangria Clacker Kebabs *Ahab *Greater Skewerfysh *Skewerfysh Seahunters *Kelphunter *Kelpstalker *Wakeshark Seaquines *Greater Seaquine *Seaquine Sidetails thumb|A [[Murkdweller, a prime example of a Sidetail.]] Sidetails are triangular fysh with a wide, heavy head and a tapered tail ending in a seemingly pathetic caudal fin. They make up for this weak caudal fin by having six large bodily fins and by powerful muscles in the tail to allow it to push harder against water than would otherwise be possible. Many Sidetails utilize leathery "packs" of armored padding, and as a whole they can regurgitate biological acids to stun and severely injure prey. They have slow digestion processes, and therefore must sit and wait long periods between meals. They are mouthbrooders, protecting their young inside their mouths, and like Earth's cats and dogs or dolphins and sharks, seem to have an outgoing 'hatred' for Seahunters. The two species types will often attempt to kill one another on sight. Nearly all Sidetail species hunt apex predators by cleverly luring them into trying to eat them, until the Sidetail swims quickly away and stuns them for feeding. *Gloomlurker *Muddweller *Murkdweller Hellions *Hellgant Helikans *Helikan Hellbears *Common Hellbear Hellkats *Vuunegan Hellkat Helraffes *Helkapi *Helraffe Ankylofelid Ankylofelids are a group of hellkats which have had large sections of their skin produce armor-like protrusions to cover their front half of the body. This protects them during infighting as well as during prey hunts, as they specialize in taking down particularly dangerous opponents, often alone or in small groups. *Battlekat *Dewkat Quilkats *Quillion *Quilpard *Quilthera Microbes Unclassified species *Chlorolomba *Gillrot *Khanseria *Neouii *Skinslush *Zoca *Zocax *Zocellium Cnidomecia *Aurii Diafloats Diafloats are the extremely primitive ancestors to the Diamuck, a collection of defensive and positively nasty "near-crystalline" flora. *Dessile *Dessifend *Diatak Muscle Slugs *Overender Creepers *Carrion Catvorm *Purring Creeper Sliders *King of Sliders *Slipslider Spinocephalopods Bipods ---- *Eelix Quadrupods ---- *Leefitu *Ryllum *Squidasher *Squillix Coneshells *Crawling Vrennum *Vrennum Spiralshells *Guirlath Terrapods ---- *Grendogax *Grendon *Noxious *Therox Swarmfins *Neolurn *Neomva *Neomxa Airbobbers *Neopatra Darklords *Grappra Swarmfins Swarmgliders Groundhunters *Cephwolf *Squolf Nibblers *Neolox Swarmwings *Neomwa Tripediornids *Squakk *Zohzoh Grazebeaks Sometimes referred to simply as Towerbeaks instead, since these are the most common variety, the Grazebeaks are very tall, fully-terrestrial tripedinornids found within the savannahs and around the neighboring biomes. Their three legs have lengthened to extremes, as have their neck. They are all grazers, plucking floral matter from the local xenosurin trees. Their wings still exist yet are only used in courtship rituals and frightening away predators. *Giraffebeak *Lookoutbeak *Towerbeak Heightgarners Large, primarily sky-based tripediornids with huge wingspans that rely upon the air currents to keep themselves aloft. Often found far above the cloud cover. Many species spend nearly the full Vuunegan year in the air, only returning to land to mate, roost and raise their chicks. Clumsy on their legs and require crawling on their legs instead of full-standing walking. Regalwings Regalwings are the primary "bird of prey" family of tripediornids. They are equally adapted for both land and aerial movement, though in most species the foreleg has begun to atrophy, being small enough to disappear under its feathers as if it wasn't even there. Even so, the leg can still be used and in some species it has adapted a killing claw or vice-like grip to handle various types of prey. It is also still used during mating. Although they are mostly "birds of prey", some have instead evolved into a primarily scavenger or thief role. Many species of regalwings are vibrantly colored despite their raptorial nature, hence their moniker—this is generally because they swoop in from above by surprise and use it to scare off potential usurpers as they take the kill. As a whole, they also possess uniquely adapted eyes that make them appear far different than their tripediornid brethren; although it seems like they have three smaller eyes, it is unknown if this is in fact their purpose or if two pairs may be separate organs utilized in something else. *''Eagle'' *Featherhead *King of Fliers *Kuvera *Skypiercer Strikers ---- Clunkers thumb|A [[Skullbeak, a prime example of a Clunker.]] Clunkers, also known as Bluntbeaks, are slow, primarily land-based tripediornids with beaks that wrap around their skulls to cause heavy blunt damage to their targets. Wings are in the process of becoming useless while tail feathers are nearly non-existent. Walk on all three legs at all times. *Clubill *Kirwir *Macebill *Skullbeak Warbills Swift, primarily land-based tripediornids closely related to the Clunkers. Though they walk slowly upon all three of their legs, when fleeing, fighting or pursuing prey they will raise up the foreleg to move far more quickly. In some species, this foreleg is adapted with powerful muscles to allow it to eviscerate a foe; however, in all species their primary adaptation for battle are their beaks, which have evolved in a variety of ways to handle a variety of prey. *Axebill *Bolasbeak *Fleurbill *Slayerbeak Tentacleiosaurs *Aurunner *Beezard Aurix *Aurix *''Ovokentron troonychus'' Quirloids *Qira *Quim *Quirlax *Quirlunth "Screeks" *Scraak *Screek Suchoids *Aurosuchus *Glyptodile *Seismosuchus Vorms *Loomer Vorm *Screwer Vorm *Slingworm *Terror Vorm *Tyrannus Vorm Vuutheria *Acanthotherium *Anatotherium *Anurotherium *Apatotherium *Archaeotherium *Barobactrotherium *Bellutherium *Brontotherium *Carcharceratherium *Coelochirotherium *Cryotherium *Cryptotherium *Deinodromeus *Lanalophotherium *Massotherium *Microtherium *Monotherium Platiks *Giant Platik *Platik *Spiny Platik Seaheirs *King of Swimmers *Moby *Thallasotherium Wrays Benthic Wrays *Lurker Wray *Probe Wray *Seeker Wray *Sifter Wray *Skulker Wray *Spine Wray *Sulker Wray Flying Wrays *Gargantua Wray *Savannah Wray Pelagic Wrays *Titan Wray Unspecified evolutions *Barkscraper *Barkstripper *Both *Bubblebiter *Clodhopper *Cluluia *Cupsnout *Dryptocoryth *Encroacher *Firestomper *Forest Scavenger *Gardener *Gargantus *Gornyiga *Graoora *Haltcrier *Handface *Harbinjacker *Hydrabeak *Ichthyognathus *Johtanan *Kalka *King of Burrowers *King of Crawlers *King of Lopers *King of Sleepers *King of Waders *Louve *Nonperisher *Ornithopsis *Pengrus *Pujol *Sea Groomer *Seeder *Siphontooth *Spiuun *Sqit *Squilt *Suilt *Teethwalker *Troggr *Trolg *Ttrii *Unclawful *Vreikax *Walguin *Walurksus *Waterseeker *Zhoase Amphibianoids ---- *Feathereye *Scissomander Carnophants ---- thumb|A [[Lesser Carnophant, the only existing example of a Carnophant.]] The Carnophants are a strange lot in terms of life association on Vuunega. They have a pair of tentacles growing off of their face, which may indicate some sort of relationship to the spinocephalopods or the tentacleiosaurs that evolved off of them; at the same time however they have a more mammalian body, while the -only- mammalianoid species on the entire planet are the vuutheria, the most ancient surviving life on the planet. However, Vuutheria all possess six limbs while Carnophants possess only four. Tentacleiosaurs sometimes have four legs but no tentacleiosaurs look even close to Carnophants so far. Carnophants could have also possible evolved from the same ancestral stock that produced the Zrrmzasha and Zrrnigor, but these too look very different in design. Therefore, the lineage of the Carnophants is currently unknown, even to the creator. *Carnophant *Greater Carnophant *Lesser Carnophant Reptilianoids ---- Although some of these species are well-known descendants of the Aurix, their species group is as-of-yet unnamed, and it is undecided whether the other reptilianoids that were originally found on Zeeon were related to them, as they obviously could not evolved from the tentacleiosaurs, the by-far best known "reptilianoids" on the planet. *Arbor Lizard *Docusopsis *Mortesaurus *Slizzard *Zandityrannus *Zrrmzasha *Zrrnigor *Zrrnigoth Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Alien Species Category:Vuunega Inhabitants Category:Original Content